clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GREAT BEAST 99/Rating of Spells
So guys, today I'm going to be rating all spells in clash royale. Spells are an important part of the game that can stop multiple pushes, and can be used on offense, too. They have the ability to target air and ground as well (most of them) Using spells for many decks can be a major win condition, and can affect the outcome of opponent pushes. Some spells-mostly used for defense Some spells-mostly used for offense But, of course, there are good and bad spells Now, just because I put a spell in last place doesn't mean its useless. Every spell has its uses, its the significance and the bulwark that differs upon each spell. This list is mostly for the newcomers, but its completly based on stats. Of course, its my opinion, but that doesn't mean you have to follow it. 15. Clone The clone is an epic card that is unlocked at arena 8. This spell has its advantages, but is incredibly risky to deploy. For 3 elixir, it duplicates all troops in its 3 radius tile. This card can be useful for troll decks, big pushes, bomb carriers, or anything paired up with rage, but the fact that the cloned troop only has 1 hp, anything as simple as arrows can make you waste 3 elixir. If the enemy counters your troop, you will be at a massive elixir disadvantage. As for its usage rate, its being used in 4% in ladder and only 1% in tournaments. 14. Heal The heal is a rare card that is unlocked in arena 10. When the heal first came out, it had high expectations. For 3 elixir, it can heal troops that are damaged by enemy troops. It wasn't too bad when it came out. However, a nerf made this card go downhill after. It usually could heal for 7 pulses, but the nerf made it heal exactly 5 pulses. Now, it's only used in 0.4% in tournament and ladder. The only reason why it's not last is because it can be useful for heavy elixir cards that have been damaged. 13. Rage The rage is an epic card which you can unlock at arena 3. It's a haste spell that increases the movement and attack speed of troops. In lower arenas, the rage can be useful for pushes, and, since it's only 2 elixir, it's extremely versatile. However, once you get to higher arenas, the rage loses its importance. Wasting one of these can be devastating, and losing your push with it makes you reach a heavy elixir disadvantage. This may explain why it's only used in 6% in ladder and 4% in tournament. A better alternative, is, of course, the lumberjack. 12. Mirror If this was solely my opinion, I would rank the mirror in the top 5, since I know how to use it and I have it in a deck. Unfortunately, it has its disadvantages. The mirror is a spell that is unlocked in arena 5. It replicates a troop that you already deployed for 1 extra elixir. And the level is determined by the level you upgrade it too. A level 1 mirror gives 7 extra levels for commons, 5 for rares, 2 for epics, and 1 for legendaries. This all increases by 1 as you upgrade the mirror to the next level. The main disadvantage with this card is how much elixir you can lose with it. If you mirror a spell, for example, that costs 4 elixir, it will drain 9 elixir. If your enemy is making a push, then you will not have enough elixir to defend it. Then, your opponent will most likely destroy a crown tower. This card is only vital in cheap decks, to be honest. However, if you know how to use it, like I do, it can take you to high arenas fast. Currently, it's being used in 4% of ladder and under 3% in tournaments. 11. 'Freeze' The freeze is an epic that is unlocked at arena 4. It has a 3 tile radius, and freezes troops in its radius from 4 to 6 seconds (depending on your level of it). This card is useful to briefly stun and reset buildings for a push, to freeze defending troops or crown towers so your supports can kill them, or to defend against a push. the main problem is that this card is expensive and risky. Deploying a freeze at the wrong time can lead to an undefended push, and much worse can happen after that. Since a freeze is so expensive, use it only for offenisve pushes. A much better alternative to the freeze is the ice spirit, which provides the same value, for only 1 elixir. Currently, its being used in 3% of tournaments., and under 2% in ladder. 10. Graveyard The graveyard is a legendary card unlocked at arena 5. It spawns an area of 4 tiles that spawns skeletons from their graves, for 10 seconds. This card is used to finish off arena towers, act as "bait", and to demolish any push. It is 5 elixir to deploy. A lot of people are going to disagree with this placing, but after the recent nerf of this card, it has downfallen in every ranking, from legendary to spells. The loss of skeletons makes this card easy to counter, from valk, wizard, other splash units, and even a simple poison. Currently, its usage rate is under 6% in ladder, and 5% in tournaments, showing how a previously great card has downfallen. 9. Lightning I use this card a lot, and I would rank it higher in my own ranking. However, it's a mediocre spell when compared to others. This card is unlocked at Arena 1, and is an epic. For 6 elixir, it targets 3 troops with the most health in a 3 radius spam. This card is vital for beatdown decks and deck combos like lavaloon and golemloon. It's used to take out supporting troops, and to finish off crown towers. However, the recent nerf of decreasing its crown tower damage by 30% makes this card mediocre. It is also very risky to deploy. There are better options than using this card, such as the 4 elixir fireball, tornado, and much more. Currently, it's being used a lot in tournament, where it is good, at 7%, but only being used in 4% of ladder decks, mostly for the decks mentioned above. 8. Poison This is probably the most underrated spell in the game. For 4 elixir, the poison has many uses. It is a 4 elixir epic card unlocked ar Arena 5. It weakens troops in its 3.5 tile spam for 8 seconds. Back in the old days, the poison was used everywhere, until it got a nerf that prevented its slow down ability. Then, it got better. Uses for this card are killing swarms, damaging elixir collector, injuring supports behind a tank, and countering graveyard. The list goes on, which is why this card is used in a whopping 24% in ladder, and 10% in tournamentns. 7. Rocket'''I despise this card alot, but it's a good spell. The rocket is a 6 elixir spell that is unlocked at Arena 3. Unlike the lightning, it targets all troops within its radius, which is only 2 tiles. This makes this card extremely hard to use, since you have to predict when you have to use it. Its useful with tornado, and can really cripple a push. It also can finish off towers, and the aforementioned rocket cycle deck is also used. This spell has the highest damage of any spell, and the highest for a crown tower, making it a high-risk high-reward card. It is so far being used in 13% of tournaments, and under 12% in ladder. '''6. Arrows The arrows are a 3 elixir common spell that is unlocked in the training camp. It targets air and ground, and has a 4 tile radius. The arrows main purpose is to take out swarms, like bats, minion horde, and skarmy. Overall, it's a decent card, but gets outclassed by another spell. The usage rate of this card is 22% in ladder, and 23% in tournaments, which is certainly not bad. 5. Goblin Barrel This spell is unlocked in the training camp, being an epic that costs 3 elixir. The goblin hut is overall a decent card, as it can damage the opponent's crown tower severely if left unattended. Its main purpose is bait for an oncoming push, as the tower will get distracted, causing your troops on the push to destroy or severely damage it.However, this card is easily countered by arrows, poison, and zap, which makes this spell balanced. The recent damage nerf also contributed to that. Other than that, this spell can also be used defensively for a push, as the goblins do good DPS. However, this is risky to do. It's currently used in 16% of ladder, and 12% in tournaments. 4. Fireball The fireball is a rare spell that is unlocked in the training camp. For just 4 elixir, the fireball is good for what it does. Paired with a tornado, this spell can do insane damage to a tank and supports, making it a necessary card for those cases. It can also be used as a last second crown tower destructor, and can be used for a push and defensively. Overall a great spell, but doesn't offer as many functions as the ones on top. Its being used in 30% of tournaments, and roughly 18% in ladder, very high percentages. 3. Tornado The tornado is an epic spell unlocked in arena 6, costing 3 elixir. For its price, it offers many functions. The functions are pulling troops away from an opposing push, pushing them in a closed space for spells like rocket and fireball, and also used to take out swarms. It is very useful, and I use it in one of my decks. This is definitely one of the best cards for 2v2, as it inspired popular combos like exenado and sparknado. Overall an amazing card. Not to mention this card has a 5.5 radius spam and lasts for 2.6 seconds. Currently, its being used just under 16% in tournaments, and roughly 13% on average in ladder. 2. The Log The log is a legendary card that is unlocked in arena 6. It costs 2 elixir to deploy, making it the cheapest spell with another spell. It is defenitely one of the best legendaries, so it is one of the best spells as well. For 2 elixir, it can reset special effects by troops, counter swarms, and push back troops, or kill other spells like the goblin barrel. It is used a lot in cycle decks, and is very versatile. It is almost always an elixir advantage, as well. The possibilities are endless for this spell, and it has an 11.1 range, meaning it can also damage a crown tower, doing 84 damage at lvl 1. The main reason why this card isn't first is its inability to target air and reset buildings, which is fine, otherwise this card would be OP. Its still used in a whopping 37% of tournaments, and 28% in ladder. Really great spell. 1. Zap And so the #1 spell is zap. Though this spell is overrated, it still is an amazing spell. The zap is a 2 elixir spell unlocked at Arena 5, having a grade of common. It does so much for its cost. It can reset buildings, target air and ground, kill or damage swarms, and reset special effects by troops. Its radius is only 2.5, which doesn't make this card OP. It is a really great spell that can stop pushes with supports and reset those inferno towers. Can be used as a last second resort for a tower also, but it doesn't do that much damage to it, doing under 100. Still, this is undoubetdly the best spell, and a spell that everyone uses nowadays. Its usage rate is the most in Clash Royale, being seen in 56% of tournaments and an average of 54% in ladder. So guys, that will end the list right there. Any suggestions? This is my very first blog, so I hope it doesn't cause an argument. Otherwise, feel free to know any opinions you guys have, and I can make modifications to this list anytime. Otherwise, I wish the best for newcomers in this game. Category:Blog posts